fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jillian's Monferno
Jillian's Monferno is a / -Type Pokemon and second Pokemon Jillian acquired during her travels in the Sinnoh region, gifted to her by Professor Rowan. Biography Chimchar was introduced in Voices! as one the three Pokemon Professor Rowan has set aside for Ethan, Jillian, and Cody. Chimchar was a bit disappointed he was not picked, and he watched Turtwig and Piplup battle to a draw. Eager to go on a journey, Chimchar immediately ran to Jillian, who accepted him as a gift from Professor Rowan in Friendships!. With Misdreavus, Chimchar began training for Jillian's Contest debut in the Cute and Wild!. In Something About First Battles!, Jillian chose Chimchar over Misdreavus to be in her first trainer battle against Ariel and her newly evolved Silcoon. With his Fire-Type moves, Chimchar won the battle. Despite Silcoon's defeat, it evolved into Beautifly. Beautifly and Chimchar had a rematch and Beautifly won by using its new Air Cutter attack. On the appeals stage of the Jubilife Contest, in That New Coordinator Smell!, Chimchar proved to be a bright and natural performer, using Flame Wheel and Ember to enable Jillian to advance to the battle rounds. Chimchar then performed in the battle rounds of the Floaroma Contest in The Sparks of Fire and Water!. Chimchar landed Jillian in the finals and battled Harlem's Buizel, who had the edge with his Water-Typing. Even so, Chimchar has recently learned Fire Spin and used his new move to the best of his ability to give Buizel a tough match. The battle ended bewterrn a collision of Fire Spin and Aqua Tail that caused electric sparks before an explosion pushed back both Pokemon. When the clock stopped, Chimchar had the most points, earning Jillian her very first ribbon. In Blazing Something Fierce, Chimchar battled Ethan's Kricketune and Shaina's Umbreon with Jake's Charizard in the finals of the Hearthome Tag Battle. Charizard took the lead in the battle but Kricketune and Umbreon restrained Blaziken and Chimchar had to battle them. Umbreon and Kricketune's combined attacks wore down Chimchar to the point he activates his Blaze ability for the first time. Chimchar's Blaze also stimulates his evolution into Monferno. Monferno freed Blaziken and the two were able to eventually claim the championship. In Free to Worry!, Monferno performed for Jillian on the appeal stage of the Solaceon Contest. Monferno's appeal of Flame Wheel and Fire Spin was beautiful but too large and powerful, causing Monferno to be hidden from view. As a result, Jillian did not advance to the battle rounds. The next day, Monferno shared a brief battle with Shaina's Umbreon when Shaina returned to help Jillian with her appeal errors. Monferno used his Flame Wheel-Fire Spin combination, but he was quickly defeated by Umbreon. During the Wallace Cup, Yazmyne used Monferno to battle Shaina's Aipom in the finals in Explosive Tactics to a T! Monferno and Aipom shared a pendulum battle, both of them seizing the momentum of the match before being forced to relinquish it to the other. During the match Monferno learned how to absorb and release electricity with Thunder Punch as revealed that he mastered his Flame Wheel-Fire Spin combination. Despite Monferno's great performance, Monferno was unable to break Jillian's losing streak, but the two did not care. They were overjoyed by their exciting battle, and making it the finals of a Contest in such a long time was enough to rejuvenate both of their spirits for their next challenge. Infernape partnered with Mismagius in the finals of the Sinnoh Grand Festival, where they battled Jillian's powerful cousin, Yazmyne and her team of Espeon and Altaria. Infernape opened the battle with Flare Blitz, which collided with Altaria's Sky Attack, and the dragon Pokemon became his rival during the match. Infernape and Mismagius were paralyzed by Yazmyne's combination of Psychic and Perish Song but they retaliated with Jillian's encouragement. Infernape used he mastered long ago and revealed his knowledge of Blast Burn, which released pillars of fire to combat Altaria's Draco Meteor in a display of fireworks. The match ended between a collision of Infernape's Black Flare Blitz against Altaria's Electrified Sky Attack that resulted in an immense explosion that nearly knocked the Coordinators off their feet. When the smoke cleared, the Coordinators and Pokemon looked to the scoreboard. Infernape and Mismagius were crestfallen to see that Jillian had lost all of her points, thus unable to award their Coordinator the Ribbon Cup. Personality and Characteristics Moves Known Moves Improvised Navigation Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Fighting Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon